


I think you should pull over

by smarshtastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fellatio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants head, and he wants it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you should pull over

“Dean, I would like it if you would perform fellatio on me,” Cas said, basically out of nowhere. Dean glanced away from the road at the angel in his front seat. 

“What, now?”

Cas thought about this for a moment. “Yes, I believe I have waited long enough.”

“I’m driving.”

“I think you should pull over.”

“Cas – “

“Dean.”

“You’re serious.”

“I would not joke about fellatio, Dean.”

Cas had certainly gotten more demanding since getting his mojo back, or maybe he had always known what he wanted and it was just now that he was speaking his mind. Dean slammed on the breaks of the Impala, pulling over to a secluded inlet on the side of the road. “Fine.”

Cas blinked. “Fine?”

“Yeah, whatever. But if you get anything on the seats – “

“I will not.”

“If you do – “

“I won’t.”

Dean sighed. “Fine. Get in the back seat.”

The two of them maneuvered around until they were situated in the back seat. Sort of.

“Dean, I am unsure if this will work – “

“I’m not doing this outside. Put your leg here.”

“That is uncomfortable –“

“Not there, _here_.”

“Are you sure you have never done this before?”

“Cas, you really need to work on your bedroom talk.”

“This is not a bedroom.”

“ _Sexy_ talk, Cas.”

“I think the point is to not talk, actually. I think you should kiss me.”

“Well I think you should – “

Dean’s comment was cut off as Cas pulled Dean by his jacket until their lips met, teeth clicking together for a moment before they adjusted into a more comfortable rhythm. This, at least, they had practice with. Cas slipped a hand up over Dean’s chest and into his short hair, lips parting to let Dean’s tongue slip between them. They were pressed chest to chest, the angle still kind of funny, but the heat of Dean’s mouth on his was incredibly distracting. And that tongue wasn’t just for comebacks, either. 

Cas made a little breathy noise against Dean’s mouth, one of those new sounds that he’d recently found very pleasing to make. When Dean echoed the sound, like now, it sent shivers down Cas’s spine. He found Dean’s hand and pressed it against his fly. Dean blinked. 

“You’re very demanding, you know,” he said, licking at spit-shiny lips. 

“I would like fellatio,” Cas said again, slightly breathless. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes. “I heard you the first time.” His fingers felt for Cas’s fly, tugging down the zipper. This was still too foreign to him, but he knew at least what touches he would like for himself, and he could try to replicate them, as fumbling as it was. 

Dean’s hand finally closed around Cas’s cock, which practically jumped in his hand at the attention. Cas made a little appreciative noise in the back of his throat, watching Dean with bright eyes. Dean licked his lips and leaned down, trying to get into an angle that wasn’t too uncomfortable. After some wiggling, he closed his mouth around the tip of Cas’s cock.

“Oh,” Cas breathed out. His hand came up to grip Dean’s shoulder, right above the mark burned into his skin. Dean made a little noise, licking at the head, tasting with his tongue, wondering what to do with his teeth, trying to familiarize himself with the technique. If the noises Cas made were any indication, Dean was doing pretty okay. He loosened his jaw and slid down the length of Cas’s cock, doing his best to take as much of him in as he could. It wasn’t easy; despite Cas’s small frame, he was very well endowed. 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas’s voice hitched. “I think that is – very good. You are performing admirably.”  
Dean pulled off with an obscene slurp. “Cas, stick to the noises,” Dean said, even as Cas whined at the loss of Dean’s mouth. “Like that - No talking.”

Cas nodded, looking at Dean with wide eyes, pupils blown. He made a little pleading noise, wordlessly asking for more. Dean gave him a little nod and bowed his head to take Cas into his mouth again. Cas’s hand tightened on Dean’s shoulder while his other hand scrabbled for purchase on the top of the backseat of the Impala. Dean’s mouth was warm and wet, lips stretched around him, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. It was wet and sloppy and obscene, but Cas couldn’t look away. 

He barely registered the string of pleased sounds coming out of his own mouth as he watched Dean move. Cas’s hips arched up, begging for more. Dean made a little choking noise and pulled away, eyes narrowed at Cas.

“Are you trying to choke me?”

Cas looked stricken. “No, I would never.”

“Don’t do that.”

“It felt very good.”

“Just – warn a guy.”

Cas nodded and tugged on Dean’s shoulder a little. Rolling his eyes, Dean took Cas into his mouth again, sucking him down, feeling more confident with each stroke. His jaw ached, and his leg was sort of falling asleep from where it was pinned underneath him, but the noises that Cas was making were ridiculously hot and un-angelic. 

“Ung – Dean,” Cas stuttered, trying to press his hips back into the seat to keep from thrusting up. Dean let out a little moan in response, the vibrations from his throat going straight up Cas’s spine. The heat was building in his abdomen, tingling almost. It was intensifying, almost… unbearable – “Oh – I think – Dean - ?”

Dean raised his eyes to meet Cas’s intense stare for a moment before Cas’s cock twitched in his mouth. He pulled away abruptly at the salty taste, coughing as some trickled down his throat. Cas’s come striped his face, getting in his hair, falling on his jacket, and it just didn’t seem to _stop_. 

“Not the seats – “ Dean choked out, voice sounding used. Cas went limp across the back seat, breathing heavily, head tilted back. He blinked up at the roof of the Impala. 

“I do not think I got it on the seat,” Cas breathed after a moment. Dean rubbed some come off his cheek, and spotted some on his shoulder. 

“Dude,” Dean frowned, tugging off his come-splattered jacket.

“I…” Cas picked his head up to squint at Dean through his post-orgasm haze. “I did not expect that to be so powerful.”

Dean gave Cas one of his best Sam-bitchfaces. “It’s in my hair.”

“At least it is not on your car.”

Dean rolled his eyes and did his best to wipe off the rest of Cas’s come with his jacket, bundling it up and dropping it on the floor of the backseat. 

“Come on, then. Sammy’s probably waiting for us.”

***

“Dean, you left your jacket in the Impala. Dean? What’s – Ohmygod that’s disgusting – DEAN!!”


End file.
